All Her Fault
by raven1777
Summary: It's her fault for way I am the way I am. one shot, but more of a drabble


All Her Fault

Page Break

Author's Notes: Okay people this is one for Black fire. Yeah, yeah I'm getting so soft. This one is kind of like Why I Hate Myself, almost. Oh and this is more of a drabble I guess.

This also refers to my newly complete fic called 'should I stay or should I go" if you want to know what I'm talking about go read chapter 14 of it, although this could be read with out referring to chapter 14. And Black fire doesn't die though.

Also I hope no one interprets what Black fire says as me bashing Star fire. I don't bash her anymore. Like I've said I've grown a soft spot. Well I hope you guys and or girls enjoy this.

Oh another note Tecna, I'm writing your fic as we speak. I want to get it down on paper so it can be great.

I would also like to thank those of you who reviewed my last chapter of 'should I stay or should I go' and of 'why I hate myself' thank you so much, really means a lot to me. ! Hugs and cookies for everybody!

Page Break

Black Fire's P.O.V.

I sit here looking down at my restraints. I have them on my wrists. They're big and bulky. (Picture the hand cuffs thingy from the episode Go! Except made for a human) If they were going to put these on they might as well cemented cinderblocks to my hands. I think I could do more damage with these then with out them.

I sigh I've been sitting here the past two years. Only leaving for essentials and when my dear sister visits me. I hope you could tell I was being sarcastic when I said dear. She put me in here. And I hate her for doing so.

My "dear" sister Kori put me in this prison. We were the heirs to our parent's throne. So when it was time for me to take my place I did. It's the only thing I've ever wanted. Earlier, Kori left Tameran. She spent her time in America.

A few years later she has the audacity to come back. We had a duel for the throne. I lost and I was banned from Tameran. So, when I came back and tried to get her out of the picture, I was caught and arrested. I didn't shoot her, but her friend Raven.

Raven is the heir to Azarath's throne. Azarath is a neighboring country. We had gone into war against each other. Frankly, it was Tameran's fault. Now what happened was Kori killed Raven's sister. She was only three.

Stupid Raven, why did she have to go and push Kori out of the way? I could have succeeded. I would have been called back to the throne. Only the royal family could rule.

It's been two years, two long freaking years since I've seen the sun. Two long years since I've been free. Now I'm stuck in this hellhole. And it's all Kori's fault. I hate her. I always have. Too bad Kori couldn't see it. She was too naïve. She was practically blind not to see it. I treated her bad and yet she always forgave me.

Ever since I can remember I was always second. Kori was first. She got the most attention. Mother and father loved her more. Kori never knew what pain was. I've never felt anything but pain. I longed to be loved. I longed to be hugged by mother and father; I longed to be their favorite.

Kori was always in the way. She got all the love, all the hugs, and all the kisses. Kori ruined my life. She was the favorite, the cute one, the adorable one, the one every one paid attention to.

Mother and father would completely ignore me; brush me aside like a fly or unwanted mail, they even did this to me on my birthday. Know one knew the unbearable pain I went through. Even when Kori had left to America because of the war, they still didn't pay attention.

When I grew up I became rebellious and dangerous. I defied their wishes. I was a danger to everyone and myself. I would sneak out. I'd stay out late and not come home for days, even weeks. It really pissed them off. They had no right to be mad at me. They failed me, as parents.

I always wanted to know why they loathed me so much. When I finally found out I was happy for the reason, but unhappy that it was kept a secret and that it wasn't my fault.

The man who I thought was my father wasn't. Supposedly my mother had an affair. Even though they both weren't my parents I was still royal blood. My mother was the royalty; my so said father was one of her guards. They both got married. Then my mother had an affair with some guy. She got pregnant and had me. Mother and so said father hated me for something that wasn't even my fault.

Some might say this is all it takes for some one to be psychotic. I'm what a shrink would call disturbed. I admit I'm very disturbed. I could kill some one and not regret it. It's like I'm hollow inside. Like I have no emotions, or a conscious. I don't care though.

Kori is my downfall. It's all her fault I'm this way. I just wished she hadn't been born. Things would have been better for me. I would be out there instead of in here. I would be ruler. I would be loved. I hate Kori with a passion, and if I had a chance to actually kill her I'd used everything I had to make sure she died.

I'm glad though. I'll always have something over Kori. It's something that would haunt her forever. I made sure of that. Before I was taken to my cell, I whispered to Kori

"Remember your Raven's sister's keeper, you can't forget, you killed her, you Kori Anders killed Nightingale Roth Trigon,"

I will always hold that over her. She killed someone. Thinking about this always brought a sickening sweet smile to my face. It's the only thing that keeps me from going totally insane. Although I think I already have. And it's all her fault.

Page Break

Remember people I'm not bashing star or anything I love her almost as much as I do Raven. Well I hope you guys enjoy this. I thought it was crap though. It just came to me after I had created 'why I hate myself' well I hope it's not that bad.

Melissa out


End file.
